The Records of Cairpre
by October Dragon
Summary: Based on the Lost Years of Merlin series. This is just the jumble of records/poems that Cairpre has stored, no plot or anything. Chap 5 is up!!!
1. The Battle of Bright Flames

The Battle of Bright Flames  
  
Was a terrifying age,  
  
When the dragon Valdearg  
  
Fought Tuatha the Mage.  
  
Fire lit up the sky,  
  
Chants ripped through the air,  
  
All was destruction  
  
Near Valdearg's lair.  
  
Eventually, the mage triumphed  
  
And Valdearg is in slumber,  
  
No longer does he roar,  
  
Or through the Lost Lands lumber.  
  
Why didn't Tuatha kill  
  
The dragon right away?  
  
The question many ponder,  
  
Even to this day. 


	2. Gwynnia's Story

The Story of Gwynnia  
  
Evil forces threatened the dragons,  
  
They were in danger as never before,  
  
They did not have the power,  
  
Of the dragons in ancient lore.  
  
They could only fly above,  
  
And watch the dreadful plight,  
  
They could do nothing to defend themselves  
  
Against this evil blight.  
  
No one remembered happiness,  
  
Each day was filled with sorrow,  
  
The dragons learned to dread,  
  
The meaning of tomorrow.  
  
Gwynnia I was the dragon queen,  
  
Day after day she yearned for life.  
  
But every day she saw her dragons,  
  
All she saw was strife.  
  
She wanted a defense,  
  
She wanted make the enemy go.  
  
She vowed to help in any way,  
  
To vanquish the sorrow.  
  
She flew to the fire mountain,  
  
By giving fire, she gave her core,  
  
Now the dragons can breathe fire,  
  
Though Gwynnia is no more. 


	3. The Prophecy of Tuatha By Tuatha himself...

The Words of Tuatha - The Prophecy  
  
In the next generation,  
  
In the next age,  
  
A child will be born,  
  
He'll be a great mage.  
  
Evil will bow down  
  
To each mighty spell,  
  
He will succeed in finding  
  
The Otherworld Well.  
  
He will be great,  
  
He'll be mage # 1,  
  
He'll be greater than me,  
  
For he's my grandson.  
  
E.M. 


	4. The Galator The Words of Dagda

The Galator - the words of Dagda  
  
Many a mage has pondered,  
  
The powers of the Galator.  
  
Many questions, no answers,  
  
What are its powers? What is it for?  
  
The powers shall be unlocked,  
  
In another day and age,  
  
He'll solve this ancient mystery,  
  
His name is Merlin the Mage.  
  
He'll discover how to use it,  
  
As one bard said, is it love?  
  
Is it an ancient mysterious power?  
  
From the heavens far above?  
  
Nobody knows the answer,  
  
Nobody knows its strength,  
  
But Merlin will solve the riddle,  
  
And find its power's length.  
  
Not even I know,  
  
What this glowing green miracle is,  
  
But you can trust Merlin,  
  
He'll make the power his. 


	5. The Wings of Fincayra

The Wings Of Fincayra  
  
What happened to Fincayra's prize?  
  
The wonderful Wings that gave us flight,  
  
The beauty of our land, in everyone's eyes,  
  
How come they disappeared from our sight?  
  
We used to have wings, but now they're lost,  
  
When we had wings, our joy knew no bound.  
  
But we never knew we'd pay the cost,  
  
Since then, the wings cannot be found.  
  
There was a time long ages ago,  
  
When we all lived in happy concord.  
  
There was no animal considered 'low,'  
  
There was no need for spear or sword.  
  
Then there were days that made Fincayra grieve,  
  
Because then, there was a line of bad kings,  
  
They forced all of us to leave,  
  
So Dagda took away the wonderful wings.  
  
There also was another place,  
  
We wonder about that the most of all things,  
  
For Dagda promised: "If you are once again one race,  
  
I will restore your lost wings." 


	6. The Shomorra

The Shomorra Garden  
  
Spiral fruits, milky juices  
Sweet zing of golden fire  
The taste brought to everyone's mouths  
Given by a power still higher.  
The Shomorra yields many fruits  
They are the heart of your desire  
All you'd want to eat is here  
Given by a power still higher.  
  
A purple spiral, a sweet red berry  
Grey donuts and a tangy sphere  
Sunshine in a solid form  
The treasure of the land is here.  
A fruit of sincerity, lacking of joy  
A fruit that will bring the eater a tear  
Darkness coming in its wake  
The treasure of the land is here!  
  
So much can sprout in beautiful gardens  
For Fincayrans daily need  
So many trees, so many fruits  
All come from one small seed.  
These fruits are yours to take  
They're yours on which to feed  
The gardens around you, with many treasures  
All come from one small seed. 


End file.
